dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Fusions
This page is for information about fusion characters. Tatch (Tenchi and Natch) - Active (5 days remaining) Tatch is the Potara fusion of Natch and Tenchi. Tatch was born when Natch and Tenchi were near death and used the Potara earrings as a last resort. Tatch is very powerful being 3/4 Saiyan and 1/4 Human, his power level being great enough to destroy planets. His gi is a dark shade of purple with a black undershirt, also having a black sash and wristbands. His hair is a dark black that stands up with two bangs that hang down his forehead. For some unknown reason Tatch displays traits that are from neither of the fighters that fused to create him. Unlike Natch or Tenchi, Tatch can be cold hearted at times and shows a constant thirst for power. He will attack anyone who gets in his way including allies. Tatch does however retain wisdom and battle smarts from Natch and the same bravery and courage as Tenchi. Tatch made his first appearance while fighting the fire beast, Ignus. After suffering through his fiery rampage looking for Natch, the Darkfire Seed, Natch and Tenchi decided to fuse their powers together to take down Ignus. It was a close battle, almost killing Tatch, but in the end, Tatch won. Afterwards, he headed to Cradle to check on the rest of the team that had been up there for the past two years. He walks in on Reizou negotiating with Lord Varmalo, in his throne room located in a bunker near the end of Stratum C, only to fund out that he was dying. By killing Ignus, he killed the fire spirit that gave Varmalo his life force, and with his pride in hand, vaporized the remains of Varmalo's body, much to Reizou's discontent. After leaving the planet, he went to Planet Namek to relax, where he was mercilessly slain by Gianor, due to the orders of his wife, for revenge on Tenchi for what had happened in Ghiaccia's past. Sixteen years later, Natch had been revived, when they went back to Cradle to start repairing the Gremlins home. They had fixed the planet, restored the power, and made it a safe place to live, but what Natch, still being the Darkfire Seed, stepped on a rune in the ground, the seed seperated from Natch and grew an embodiment on to the ground, reviving the ashed of Lord Varmalo. After Varmalo was tainted with the darkfire seed, he pushed Natch into a corner, until Rin, daughter of Ultimate Tre, opened a portal to the other world, grabbed Tenchi, and brought him back. Natch, wanting this to be over with, fused with Tenchi once more to become Tatch, and annihilated Varmalo with a little help from Eki the Brave. Lampie (Lamp and Collie) Inactive This fusion came to be during the 3 on 1 fight against Natch. Lampie is basically aggressive to everyone, but won't attack family members and etc, and has a lust to kill and for power. She is 1/3 majin, 1/3 android and 1/3 saiyan, However, she was forcefully defused after taking too much damage from natch. FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER Rigetan (Rin and Collgeta) Inctive Rigetan (Ri-ge-tan) is the first ever fusion of children on the wiki. She was born from Rin and Collgeta using the potara earrings in order to defeat EoR Ultimate and Virtex. Unlike the fusees, Rigetan is cold hearted and unforgiving. She is rude, cold, and always set on one goal no matter what. She'll kill if needed, or if she thought she was at risk of defusing. She uses a strange fighting style, which starts by slowly swaying back and forth, before disappearing at a burst of speed and tearing her opponent to pieces. She used this against EoR Ultimate, and because of that was able to damage him and Virtex greatly. Rigetan prefers to refer to herself as "I" or "me", rather then refer to the fusees by saying "we" or "our". However, she will freely talk about Rin or Collgeta if she wishes too. Rigetan doesn't seem to like being a fusion, nor having her fusees be Rin and Collgeta. The reason behind this is unknown. Aarost (Aaron and Frost) Inactive Aarost is the Potara fusion of Aaron Xorous and Frost Blizzard. Along with Starrnos, the fusion was born when parents have decided to fight their children in a battle, and Frost had the idea that the children and the parents should fuse and battle. Techniques *Punch/Kick - Regular Melee attacks. *Ki Blast - Simple Tier 1 Ki Attack. *Energy Ball - Simple Tier 1 Ki Attack. *Energy Wave - Simple Tier 1 Ki Attack. *Explosion Wave - Simple Tier 2 Ki Attack. *Barrier - Creates a barrier with 5,000 HP. *Solar Flare - Reduces enemy speed by 50%, enemy speed increases by 5% each time you land a hit until the enemy reaches max base speed. Usable once every 5 turns. *Self Destruct *Kamehameha - Tier 3 Energy Wave. *Dodon Ray - Tier 3 Energy Barrage. *Scattershots - Tier 3 Energy Barrage. *Spirit Ball - Tier 3 Energy Barrage. *Tri-Beam - Tier 4 Energy Barrage. *Destructo Disc - Tier 4 Energy Blast. *Masenko - Tier 3 Energy Wave. *Evil Flame - Tier 2 Energy Attack. *Evil Spear - Tier 3 Energy Attack. *Demonic Death Wave - Tier 3 Energy Wave. *Evil Impulse - Tier 4 Energy Sphere. *Darkness Flame - Tier 4 Energy Attack. *Darkness Sword Attack - Tier 4 Energy Barrage. *Heat-Seeking Energy Barrage - Tier 1 Ki Attack which can be shot at a barrage of maximum 10, reduces enemy speed by 10 for each attack hit. Usable once every 3 turns. *Finger Spread Beam - Tier 3 Energy Attack. *Galick Gun - Tier 3 Energy Beam. *Explosive Madan - Tier 3 Energy Attack. *Big Bang Attack - Tier 3 Energy Beam. *Final Flash - Tier 3 Energy Beam. Tsugen (Tsurugi Kyousuke and Naosho Gen Yuji) Inactive Tsugen was created when Tsuyoshi Yuji and Naosho Gen Yuji fused during their battle with Aarost and Starrnos on Planet X-mas in Age 939. He is extremely powerful, arrogant and short-tempered. He combines the appearance of both Gen and Tsuyoshi into one intimidating character profile. When fused the Dark Force takes over and the resulting force is unpredictable and highly dangerous, with both of the signatures of Gen and Tsuyoshi at his disposal, the power at Tsugen's fingertips is truly formidable. FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER Frokus (Frost and Hokus) Inactive The accidental fusion created during the battle against the drug dealers, Ochsy, Airam, and Evola. Though powerful, since the two don't know each other well, the fusion can seem a bit indecisive at times. Especially since there's three minds in that one head. It was formed at a dire moment in which Frost attached a potara earring, while Hokus still had his on. This brought back Airam from the dead as he had infused his soul into Hokus' earring. That was the first, and maybe last time Frokus will ever be seen. Their personality while in this fusion changes from calculating to cold, and only give information to help win the battle. This comes from the two having opposite sets of power, Hokus being fire, Frost being ice. Not much else was gathered from this fusion as it didn't have much time before finally splitting apart. He would appear to look like an older Frost, only wearing a suit, and with Hokus' eyes giving off an aura of blazing cold. He shares the powers of both Hokus and Frost, giving off a deadly vibe. Their combined power includes the following attacks: Shumoru(Moeru and Shuu) Shumoru is the merged form of the two Hybrid Androids, Moeru and Shuu. This form was created when the two first met during a battle on Planet Mobius. With everyone there deciding to pair off and perform the fusion technique, the two decided to follow suit, and combined their strength in order to keep up with the others. As the individuals in this merged body don't know each other very well- having only met for the first time moments before-the merged being wouldn't be expected to perform well. However, Moeru's and Shuu's personalities seem to mix well... FILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLAFILLA Silvane (Zane and Silver) A fusion between Zane and silver when Zane was under the control of thax. Silvane's personality at this time changed with whoever was domanate in his head. When he is not contoled by evil he has white hair like Silver but more like Zane's hair style. Silvane has greyish blue eyes. Evil Silvane Originally with the Thax Controled Zane in charge he started as a Evil force to be reconed with. Evil Silvane conected Silver's android side with their jacket. He has White hair and black eyes sometimes his eyes turn red.